


Empty Days And Lonely Nights

by Fledhyris



Series: Metaverse - Towards Gaia [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Vignette for Mark Verse.Canon divergence from 10:23 "Brother's Keeper", in which Dean asked Death to remove the Mark of Cain and Death offered an alternative...





	Empty Days And Lonely Nights

Days roll together into weeks and he loses track; it’s hard to keep count without his phone, and he can’t even go by mealtimes. He doesn’t get that hungry any more, and eating depends on whether he can be bothered to catch anything.

Sam says it’s fine, it’s just returning to a simpler, more primitive way of life, like their ancestors.

He doesn’t make a camp because what’s to stick around for? He just walks, through a barely changing landscape of trees and hills and rivers; mostly trees. It’s a little like Purgatory, but without the monsters. 

Sam says he might want to lie up somewhere for the winter, though, because even though he can’t die, being soaking wet and freezing all day won’t be much fun.

The Mark doesn’t bother him much these days, with no people around.

Sam says that’s good.

Sometimes the quiet and the monotony help him to forget that he misses conversation.

Sam says - 

If he could just forget that he misses Sam, maybe he could finally find peace.

**Author's Note:**

> _Wake me up inside_   
>  _Wake me up inside_   
>  _Call my name and save me from the dark_   
>  _Bid my blood to run_   
>  _Before I come undone_   
>  _Save me from the nothing I've become._   
>  _\- Bring Me To Life, Evanescence_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Dean did what Death asked him to, to save the world. _I am so sorry._ But it's absolutely necessary. I made myself cry writing this ;_;


End file.
